Instinto Materno
by Ako Nomura
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que Irasue es una mala madre? Un hijo es un hijo sin importar qué y si el condenado estúpido del padre pierde a su pequeño retoño ella actuará en consecuencia.


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! dado por Hot Pink World by Rinsami.

Características: Situada en el tiempo en que Sesshoumaru era pequeño (aproximadament años). Y que, por culpa de Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru se pierda en una de las salidas de padre e hijo que hacían. El punto es ver la reacción de Irasue cuando Inu no taisho le cuenta y ver qué se inventa Inu no Taisho para enfrentarla. En otras palabras, que sea cómico.

Instinto materno.

Definitivamente es el karma, no puede haber otra explicación, sí, debe ser un castigo por pensar que el niño parece más hijo de un fantasma que suyo ¡y ahora el condenado infante desaparece como si lo fuera! Ama a su hijo como cualquier padre y siente un gran orgullo a cada avance mostrado por él, que no son pocos para su corta edad, pero reconoce que es demasiado callado, serio y frío para ser sólo un niño de cinco años, incluso le da nervios de sólo pensar en esa mirada vacía como si se quedara pensando en algo de suma importancia y puede pasar horas así, si es así a los cinco años no quiere imaginar como será a los doscientos o trecientos, le recorre un escalofrío de espanto.

Sobrevolando las copas de los árboles intenta dar con el aroma del infante, pero hace casi dos horas que ha perdido el rastro ¿cómo un niño tan pequeño puede moverse tan rápido? No se lo explica. Algo cansado se sienta en una rama de un árbol y trata de pensar en una solución, puede que el pequeño haya regresado al palacio, es posible considerando lo escalofriantemente astuto que es y si no ha regresado podría organizar una expedición en busca de su hijo ¡bien, Inu no Taisho! Al fin piensas con la cabeza. De un salto emprende vuelo con dirección al palacio del Oeste.

Al llegar a la escalinata principal se da cuenta que no siente la presencia infantil, no está. Al poner un pie en el primer escalón considera algo que antes no: Irasue.

¿Cómo le explica que ha perdido a su único hijo en un bosque lleno de youkai y otras creaturas variopintas? ¿Cómo no ha pensado en la reacción de la madre? Si bien no es el extracto de la maternidad, ella es aún más alarmante que el infante. Suspirando sonoramente se da vuelta para encaminarse al bosque nuevamente con la firme convicción de no regresar hasta encontrar a su hijo.

—¿Inu no Taisho?— Escucha una conocida voz que lo llama desde la cima de la escalinata y se queda petrificado ¡¿y ahora qué?! — No te esperaba tan temprano.

—Eh… sí, no te preocupes, ya me voy de nuevo— Contesta apresurado sin voltearse. Irasue olfatea a su alrededor y frunce el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?— Pregunta a su marido. Al general le recorre un estremecimiento por la espalda y comienza a sudar frío.

—Eh… él… ¡está jugando!— Dice volteando a verla y ríe tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Irasue levanta una ceja.

—Jugando… "Sesshoumaru" está "jugando"— Enfatiza con marcado tono incrédulo. Lo considera un insulto, como si él estúpido de su marido no supiera lo bien que ella conoce a su hijo.

—Sí… es que… ¡estamos jugando a las escondidas! Ya sabes, para practicar camuflaje y esas cosas— Inventa sobre la marcha pensando que lo está haciendo bien, pero el rostro de su mujer sigue incrédulo— ¡Pero no te preocupes! Sé exactamente dónde está, sólo lo estoy haciendo creer que me lleva ventaja.

—Bien, entonces tráelo, quiero verlo— Dice tajante. Algo en ella le dice que Inu no Taisho le miente.

—P-pero…

—¿No dijiste que sabías perfectamente dónde está?— Lo interrumpe con un tono más seco.

—¡Sí! Pero no arruines nuestra diversión, sabes como es Sesshoumaru, me cuesta un mundo hacer que participe— Reclama viéndose acorralado.

—No me interesa, quiero a mi hijo aquí y ahora— Contesta con un tono que no acepta reclamos.

—…— Él sólo la mira intentando inventar otra excusa, sin embargo su cabeza ya no está para eso.

—¿Inu no Taisho?— Lo llama exigente.

—No te alteres ¿Quieres?

—Yo no estoy alterada— Contrapone alzando una ceja.

—¡Keh! Sí, claro, como si no te conociera— Rebate con tono acusador— Eres igual a tu padre, por fuera parecen de mármol pero por dentro son volcanes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en que aún no veo a mi hijo?— Pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡No me cambies el tema! Siempre que hablamos de mi "queridísimo" suegro sales con otra cosa— Dice con un extraño tono enfadado.

—¡El que cambia de tema eres tú! Estamos hablando de Sesshoumaru— Reclama cruzándose de brazos— Ahora dime dónde está.

—Me enfadé contigo, así que no te lo digo— Rebate cruzándose de brazos también y ladeando la cabeza a un lado con un puchero.

—¡Eres más infantil que tu hijo!— Reclama ya cansada.

—No me importa— Expresa sin cambiar de posición. Irasue suspira con impaciencia.

—Si no me dices dónde está Sesshoumaru en este instante te las verás conmigo— Amenaza alzando su rostro orgullosa y caminando hasta donde está su compañero.

—Yo mejor me voy, no voy a perder mi valioso tiempo padre-hijo hablando contigo, él debe estar esperándome, así que adiós— Dice con el mismo tono. Se da media vuelta para emprender camino, pero una delicada mano lo agarra de su estola y lo obliga a encararla.

—…— Irasue no necesita decir nada, su rostro lo dice todo. El comandante siente el sudor frío en su frente.

—¡Me duele que desconfíes así de mí!— Apela teatralmente ofendido— Es mi hijo también, tengo derecho a pasar tiempo con él, sé que mi cargo consume mucho tiempo y por eso no me dedico mucho a él, pero el poco que puedo lo quiero hacer bien ¿sabes? Yo quiero ser partícipe de su formación tanto como lo eres tú.

Irasue lo mira sin expresión descifrable e Inu no taisho sonríe en su fuero interno anotándose una victoria.

—Bonito discurso— Reconoce la mujer. Él sonríe abiertamente— Pero dáselo a alguien que le importe. Ahora, por enésima vez ¿dónde está Sesshoumaru?

La sonrisa se le esfuma lentamente. Piensa y piensa y ya no le ve sentido seguir dilatando la discusión. Además tiene preocupaciones, una parte es enfrentarse a ella y la otra es la preocupación por el niño, lleva cerca de dos horas y media perdido, quién sabe donde o con quien.

—¿Y bien?— Reclama ella exigente.

—Yo…— Toma una gran cantidad de aire y cierra los ojos apretándolos— En realidad no sé donde está, se me perdió en el bosque.

Inu no Taisho abre lentamente los ojos para ver a Irasue parpadear un par de veces para después adornar su hermoso rostro con una sonrisa que sólo promete desgracias y de las grandes.

…

El pequeño mira sus manos manchadas de sangre con fascinación, el resto de su cuerpo también está cubierto del líquido carmesí. Al levantar el brazo izquierdo reprime un quejido, su madre le ha enseñado que mostrar dolencia es signo de debilidad.

Con algo de enfado en sus tiernos ojos mira al jabalí descuartizado en el suelo, el mismo que ha lastimado su bracito con un mordisco, aún no puede creer que él haya logrado aquello, más aún descubrir que ha heredado aquel látigo, varias veces ha visto a su padre usarlo y un par a su madre con anterioridad y siempre le ha fascinado, descubrir el mecanismo le parece emocionante. Una sonrisa fría adorna el semblante del infante, cualquier persona puede pensar que alguien tan joven no es capaz de mostrar tal expresión en un rostro tan suave y tierno, pero Sesshoumaru es capaz. Estira su brazo derecho hacia el árbol más cercano y ve con embeleso como su látigo parte una de las ramas.

Si un cachorro youkai con instintos asesinos es peligroso, un cachorro youkai con instintos asesinos con un látigo que sale de sus dedos lo es mucho más.

Un gran estruendo saca de concentración al infante, ver la gran explosión a la distancia y el ligero temblor hace que entrecierre los ojos.

—Madre— Dice con su voz aniñada mientras sigue observando el humo, pero antes de emprender camino un ruido más cercano llama su atención por lo que se interna aún más en el bosque.

…

Inu no Taisho esquiva los ataques de la enfadada madre convertida en una perra gigante literal y figurativamente, él no se ha convertido por que sabe que sería peor. Esquivar no le cuesta mucho trabajo o vencerla tampoco, Irasue es poderosa dentro de los inugami, pero no es más que él, sin embargo su prioridad no es medir fuerzas con su mujer.

—¡Cálmate, así no lograremos nada!— Exclama tratando de apaciguarla, pero lo único que obtiene es una pata que intenta aplastarlo, Inu no Taisho la detiene con sus manos aplicando fuerza contraria a la de su mujer, su rostro comienza a volverse rojo del esfuerzo. Por lo visto el enfado le da más fuerza de la que tiene, piensa.

—¡Mi padre me lo había dicho, eres un irresponsable!— "Ladra" la mujer mientras aplica toda su fuerza en intentar aplastar al hombre que ya está morado del esfuerzo. Inu no Taisho empuja la pata hacia arriba y aprovecha la milésima de segundo para escapar de la trayectoria de la enorme pata que se hunde en la tierra ahora, se eleva para no ser pisoteado otra vez, sobrevuela alrededor de su mujer y esta trata de agarrarlo con su hocico.

—¡Así no lograremos nada!— Repite al esquivar los dientes por pocos centímetros, se eleva hasta quedar sobre las grandes paredes del palacio y se para allí, Irasue se eriza y gruñe mostrando los dientes— ¡Si quieres después me golpeas pero yo voy a por mi hijo!

Después de decir aquello el general emprende vuelo, por el rabillo del ojo ve como Irasue vuelve a su forma humanoide, ya más decidido aumenta la velocidad pero de pronto siente una resistencia en su estola, casi se ahorca con ella.

—No creas que esto se queda así— Advierte mientras acomoda su cabello con la mano libre con su aire altivo. A Inu no Taisho le da un tic en el ojo al verla tan tranquila. Ambos emprenden vuelo nuevamente tratando de dar con el aroma infantil.

Una hora y nada.

Inu no Taisho ya está empapado de sudor frío, cada vez que dirige cautelosamente su vista a la mujer que lo acompaña esta se la devuelve de una forma tan helada que está seguro que ella lo fulminará en cualquier momento, el ambiente es más que tenso.

Han recorrido a vuelo toda la extensión del bosque sin resultado y no se lo explican, Sesshoumaru aún no ha tenido sus lecciones de vuelo como para que saliera así del bosque y no creen que en algún acto desesperado haya podido transformarse, eso lo descontrolaría y ya lo hubieran visto hace mucho, cuando se es un cachorro la transformación no es recomendable por lo mismo. ¿Pudo haber camuflado su olor de alguna forma? No lo creen, a diferencia de la mentira improvisada de Inu no Taisho eso tampoco ha sido enseñado a su retoño, no se lo explican.

Otra hora y media más.

Ya la desesperación es aliada de Inu no Taisho, mirando hacia el horizonte se pregunta como es que dos poderosos daiyoukai inugami no pueden dar con un cachorro de apenas cinco años, no se lo explica.

Al ver el crepúsculo tras las montañas deja caer los hombros, comienza a dar crédito a la posibilidad de que Sesshoumaru haya salido del bosque. Su mujer se para a su lado con una clara expresión de preocupación, por primera vez le ve afectada por algo.

Sin decir nada Irasue emprende vuelo nuevamente, al ya ir a varios metros se detiene y mira al hombre detenido y le dedica una mirada que Inu no Taisho no sabe como interpretar.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después y ya todo totalmente oscurecido.

Han dado una vuelta entera por los alrededores del bosque y nada, se vuelven a encontrar en el punto anterior, Irasue le pregunta con la mirada a su marido y este le responde negando con la cabeza, esto se está alargando demasiado.

Irasue se muerde una uña tratando de tranquilizarse. Definitivamente va a matar a Inu no Taisho después de encontrar a su queridísimo retoño. Piensa en todo el tiempo que ha pasado a su lado, que no es mucho en realidad, como Señora del oeste tiene varias responsabilidades y darse el "lujo" de atender a su hijo no es exactamente una prioridad para ella, ahora se arrepiente enormemente, Sesshoumaru siempre es atendido por sus siete nanas y se le cumple todos sus caprichos por muy tontos que sean, bueno, sólo es un niño, no se le puede pedir caprichos "inteligentes" y el poco tiempo que pasa con ella no es más que para darle lecciones: tácticas de batalla básicas, protocolos de comportamiento en sociedad, leer y escribir, filosofía y cosas por el estilo, nunca se ha detenido a hacerle mimos o simplemente estar con él sin tratar de pulir su comportamiento, nunca ha disfrutado de su tiempo con él realmente. Mira a Inu no Taisho como si sintiera nostalgia, piensa que él a pesar de su estoica figura, su gran poder de mando y disciplina él sí se da tiempo de disfrutar de su hijo, es poco lo que le puede dedicar, pero lo hace. Sólo espera que este repentino ataque de sentimientos para con su hijo no sean demasiado tarde.

Frunce el ceño ante la perspectiva de su hijo perdido, si bien se siente algo culpable, él que sí es cien por ciento culpable es el idiota de Inu no Taisho, no se explica cómo lo ha podido perder ¡Es un niño! ¿Cómo no darse cuenta que no está a su lado? ¿Cómo con sus sentidos de perro no pudo percatarse de la lejanía del infante? No lo entiende. Sin embargo, lo que sí entiende es que él se va enfrentar a su ira, no lo va a dejar así, no señor, mientras ella sea Irasue, la Inu no Kami, no tolerará tal imprudencia, si hasta ya planea cómo lo hará pagar una vez que encuentre a su hijo y lo tenga sano y salvo bajo su vigilancia.

Podría castrarlo, esa sería una muy buena idea, como dicen "darle donde más le duele" y en ese caso sería literal, sería tentador, pero después recuerda que es su cónyuge y ella se quedaría sin entretenimiento nocturno, no, mala idea. Ó podría darle tortura china, podría ser la de la gota de agua o colgarlo y mantenerlo así por horas o días… no, considerando lo endemoniadamente resistente que es él no sería gran tortura en realidad, si fuese un youkai más débil o un humano sería aplicable, descartado, además de que la tortura china es lenta y por ende muy aburrido y ella quiere diversión. Podría usar el regalo que él mismo le dio, aquel collar que hace de conexión con el otro mundo, sí sería muy tentador también, usar el arma que él mismo le ha otorgado, sería como una ironía, no, eso también es aburrido, no hay muchas posibilidades de entretención con alguien tan fuerte y resistente como Inu no Taisho, en fin, después piensa en eso, ahora hay que concentrarse en encontrar a Sesshoumaru.

Media hora después y a mitad de su segundo recorrido por las montañas aledañas al bosque, ella tiene un mal presentimiento, algo en ella, una especie de alerta le avisa que algo anda mal, inmediatamente piensa en su hijo, no puede ser, a él no le puede pasar nada malo, a la distancia escucha un rugido agónico, como si una criatura estuviera siendo desgarrada, aquello le eriza la piel y sin pensarlo se dirige a la dirección en la que lo ha escuchado.

Inu no Taisho va tras su mujer al verla cambiar de rumbo tan drásticamente, él también ha escuchado el rugido, pero sabe que no es de su hijo, por lo que lo encuentra extraño.

Ambos se detiene en lo que parece un camino oscuro, ni los rayos de luna pueden atravesar la espesa vegetación, eso no les importa, más sí lo que sus narices indican a unos metros de ellos, tras unos arbustos. Irasue decide ver lo que sucede.

—Espera— Exclama su marido— No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Tienes alguna otra pista?— Pregunta molesta.

—No, pero no es el olor de Sesshoumaru, son sólo peleas entre ogros, ya sabes como son— Responde con desgastado fastidio.

—No, yo sé que algo tiene que ver— Reclama tozuda.

—Hazme caso, si nos metimos allí sólo nos veremos envueltos en una pelea que no nos conviene— Contradice cansado ya— no tenemos tiempo para eso.

—¡Como si te costara algo destruir unos inútiles ogros!— Grita mostrando los dientes— ¡Yo sé que mi hijo está allí!

Inu no Taisho se adelanta a ella y la toma del brazo frenándola, ella vuelve a mostrarle los dientes, realmente está furiosa. Si antes no pensó que ella no era una buena madre ahora lo considera, nunca la ha visto así, no lo entiende, nunca ha mostrado gran apego al cachorro, ni cuando sólo era un bebé de meses, al contrario, siempre se desligó de él con facilidad asombrosa.

—¿Cómo sabes que puede estar allí?

—Sólo lo sé, soy su madre— Responde altanera, como si dijera que es la reina del mundo.

_Instinto materno_ ¿En serio ella tiene eso? No puede haber otra explicación, piensa el hombre.

La suelta suavemente y ella se irgue mirándolo de soslayo, acomodando su cabello se dirige a los grandes matorrales, pero antes de cruzarlos un grito espantoso la congela.

—¡No, por favor detente, ten piedad!— Escuchan una voz ronca y gastada, afónica y espantada, la voz de alguien torturado. Los cónyuges se miran sin saber que pensar.

—Eso no da buena espina— Comenta Inu no Taisho cauteloso.

—No lo sé— Contesta Irasue. Tragando saliva corta los matorrales para encontrarse co un cuadro de lo más escalofriante y curioso.

En medio de un claro rodeado de árboles hay dos ogros, uno muerto y totalmente irreconocible, más parece buenos kilogramos de carne machacada, un pedazo mal oliente de un cadáver en descomposición, seguramente ya lleva su par de horas allí y el otro ogro se encuentra a pocos metros arrinconado entre tres árboles y con grandes heridas por todo el cuerpo suplicando misericordia a su verdugo, un _diminuto_ verdugo.

Los progenitores no lo pueden creer, sus quijadas están por tocar el suelo del asombro. Allí está el pequeño, suave, tierno y adorable retoño que con su látigo tortura a esa criatura que lo supera por varios metros y kilogramos. En su diversión no ha notado la presencia de sus padres.

—¿S-Sesshoumaru?— Se atreve a llamar la madre. El pequeño voltea a verla con su rostro inmutable, pero ella ve el atisbo de diversión en el joven rostro.

—¡Madre!— Exclama antes de volver a su entretención. Visto que ya el ogro no grita más decide cortarle la cabeza haciendo explotar una gran cantidad de sangre cubriéndolo nuevamente del mal oliente líquido.

Inu no Taisho ahora entiende por que no podían dar con el olor del infante, al estar cubierto de sangre de otras criaturas se anula la propia, más si es el aroma de un niño, es fácil que se pierda con otro que es mucho más intenso que el suave y delicado de un niño en formación.

Al ver la masacre protagonizada por el infante aparece un tic en su ojo, no lo puede creer, ese niño sí que da miedo ¡Y es su hijo! Sabe que en algún momento tendrá que frenarlo o sino terminará siendo el peligro número uno del mundo. Tendrá que hacer un plan para aquello.

—¡Sesshoumaru!— Repite Irasue en el momento que abraza al pequeño homicida sin importarle que esté todo cubierto de sangre de ogro y otras criaturas. El niño algo incómodo por la repentina muestra de afecto maternal se retuerce en el abrazo. Una vez que lo suelta le pasa las manos por el sucio rostro tratando de eliminar las manchas— ¿Cómo…?

El infante sonríe victorioso y responde la pregunta a medio formular estirando su bracito a un árbol y derribarlo con facilidad.

—Lo logré, madre— Se limita a decir.

Inu no Taisho se acerca y lo toma en brazos, prefiere no ver hasta donde es capas su hijo, no quiere espantarse más. Sin decir palabras los tres emprenden camino al palacio.

Al salir del claro y caminar por el sendero oscuro a Irasue se le viene una interrogante que antes no ha tenido, por el susto no lo ha considerado.

—Sesshoumaru ¿Cómo fue que te separaste de tu padre?— Pregunta al infante sabiendo que su esposo le dará una evasiva. El pequeño abre la boca para hablar pero su progenitor es más rápido y se la tapa.

—No hay necesidad de eso— Dice él notablemente nervioso— Está a salvo y es lo que importa— Ríe tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

—Muérdelo— Exclama ella y su hijo hace lo que le ordena.

—¡Ouch! ¡Niño del demonio!— Se queja el mayor al sentir los pequeños colmillos rasgar su palma. Definitivamente cuando sea padre nuevamente lo hará mejor y no dejará que se influencie tanto con su madre.

—¿Y bien?— Insiste Irasue.

—Estábamos cerca de la aldea humana que está hacia el norte— Responde el infante— Él se puso a conversar con tres humanas, yo me aburrí así que me fui tras un bebé jabalí que vi pasar, después maté a la madre del bebé jabalí.

Irasue levanta una ceja interesada.

—¿Y cómo eran esas humanas?

—Igual que el resto de las humanas— Responde el niño— No las diferencio mucho, son todas iguales.

Bueno, en eso el niño no es de gran ayuda.

—¿Y hacían algo más?— Inu no Taisho tuvo la intensión de volver a tapar la boca del infante pero este abre la boca mostrando sus colmillos.

—Padre las abrazaba— Contesta el niño.

Irasue sonríe con esa sonrisa que odia su marido, le quita el niño de los brazos y lo sienta en una piedra sobresaliente.

—Quédate aquí, no se te ocurra moverte— Le ordena, el niño asiente.

Inu no Taisho retrocede lentamente tratando de no llamar la atención, pero Irasue se da vuelta justo en ese momento con _esa sonrisa. _El ríe tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

—Ya sabes como son los niños, no saben lo que dicen— Comenta retrocediendo aún.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo es tonto, acaso?— Pregunta con el mismo tono mientras estira sus garras frente al Taisho.

Sesshoumaru mira con admiración la forma tan magistral en que su madre controla el látigo verde contra su padre mientras este corre por su vida, le encanta, espera que en algún futuro él pueda usarlo así también. Oh, sí, no hay nada mejor.

Mira a un pequeño conejo que pasa por allí, se ve muy interesante, puede servir como entrenamiento, lo sigue sin importarle que su madre intente matar a su padre.

FIN

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? para mí fue entretenido escribirlo, espero que les guste. Era más largo, pero corté todo lo que pensé que era "información relleno"

¿Esperaban un Sesshoumaru tierno? Yo siempre me lo he imaginado como un pequeño psicópata xD, bien parecido a como es pero más descontrolado y un poco más expresivo al no tener la disciplina que ganaría con los años.

Agradezco que se tomaran un tiempo para leer esta historia y cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que les venga en gana por favor dejen review, los estaré esperando.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
